The Avatar and the Prince
by bluethunder25
Summary: A KorraxWu ship fic. From his experiences in Kuvira's attempted establishment of the Earth Empire, Prince Wu has grown as a person. Avatar Korra finds herself impressed with the prince's development. Could a possible relationship develop from this?
With the defeat of the Great Uniter, Kuvira, Republic City was safe and the Earth Empire had fallen. Breathing a sigh of relief, the people gathered to witness Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding. From a moment of despair to a moment of happiness and bliss, the citizens of Republic City reveled in their victory.

Among them was Mako who was still licking his wounded arm from the awesome battle. But what helped ease the pain was the fact of Korra's victory and how far she had come as an avatar. Another surprising thing was that of Prince Wu who stood next to him. At the beginning, he thought of the young prince as a nuisance who really had no business being a leader, much less a king, but as time went on, Wu displayed many traits that proved him otherwise. Granted he was still annoyed by him at times, but over the time he had gotten to know him, Mako slowly realized that there was more to him than meets the eye.

"My cousin told me how level-headed you were during the whole evacuation. I got to admit, I'm impressed. I think you're gonna make a great leader," Mako said a sense of pride, though his face quickly turned serious. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna set you up with Korra. So don't ask."

"That's ok, Mako. Sometimes a good evacuation is its own reward," Wu said in response.

Just then, Korra approached the two. "Good to see you, Prince Wu, or should I say, King Wu? You ready to get back to Ba Sing Se and finally take the throne?" she asked.

"Yeah...about that...I was actually thinking of stepping down as king and getting rid of the monarchy all together," Wu answered, much to Korra and Mako's shock.

"Are you joking?" Mako asked curiously.

"For once, I'm not," Wu said with assurance. "Now I know what you're gonna say; I'm being lazy, I'm afraid of responsibility, I'm putting my singing career before my people; but it's none of those things. I really think the Earth Kingdom would be better off if the states were independent and had elected leaders, like the United Republic."

"That's...actually pretty wise and mature of you," Mako said.

Korra was also impressed by Wu's decision and wholeheartedly agreed with him. "I think it's a great idea. The Earth Kingdom should evolve. And I'll do everything in my power to help you make that happen," she said.

"Looking forward to working with you, but for now, the dance floor calls!" said Wu.

But as he made his way to the dance, Korra stopped him midway. "Hold on, Wu," she said before wrapping an arm around his own, causing him to blush. "I believe I owe you a dance."

Mako's eyes widened with shock. "Are you serious?" he asked Korra.

"Well I did save his life and he wanted to pay me back, so I figured it's the least I could do, especially after the way he's helped us," Korra answered. "So what do you say, Wu?"

Wu almost frozen and for the first time, he was almost at a loss for words. "I say, get ready for the dance of your life," he eventually said.

So for the rest of the night, the two danced together. Korra was amused by Wu's crazy dance moves and he encouraged her to join in, which she did. The two made quite a scene on the dance floor.

Eventually, the two took a seat at a nearby table, Wu offering Korra a drink.

"Wow, Korra! I didn't know you had that in you!" Wu said.

"Hehe, neither did I," Korra said, wiping off her sweat with a napkin.

As the music toned down, the two got to talking. Korra commended Wu on his maturity during the evacuation as well his decision to step down as king. He was definitely a different Wu than the one she had first met.

"Well, you know, it was nothing," Wu said humbly.

"No, it was very something. Honestly, if you hadn't decided to step down, I think you would've made a good king," said Korra.

Wu blushed at Korra's words. "Thanks, but in retrospect, I never really wanted to be king. I know I said I wasn't afraid of responsibility, but in actually, I guess I was. When you're a king everyone has such high expectations for you. You're the big cheese in charge of a whole nation, the one that everyone turns to for answers and blah, blah, blah. It's fine for a while, but eventually, it can rack on your nerves. I guess you probably know what that's like, being the Avatar and all," he said.

"You'd be surprised," Korra said softly.

"What?! But you're the Avatar. Everyone looks up to you and loves you!" said Wu.

"Yeah, but it wasn't always like that. Sure, when I found out I was the Avatar, I felt I was on Cloud 9, but I did have my problems. At first, I couldn't even airbend," said Korra.

Korra relayed to Wu about her struggles to learn airbending, her battle with Amon, her trials and tribulations developing as an avatar, dealing with things like Amon and Councilman Tarrlok, and her eventually learning airbending through her experiences.

"Wow! That definitely sounds like a lot," said Wu.

"It was, I almost didn't make it out alive, but with the help of my friends, I was able to," said Korra.

"Hey! You think I could learn airbending?" Wu asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah...I don't think so.." Korra said.

Despite this, Wu tried it anyway, flailing his arms about, trying in vain to produce air. Korra was a bit annoyed, but at the same time, a bit humored as well.

"Ah...it's no use...by the way, sorry things didn't go so well with Mako," Wu said.

"Mako told you about him and me dating?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, and I mean seriously, the guy was so ambiguous with you and Asami," Wu said.

"I know! right?!" Korra exclaimed in agreement.

"I mean one minute, he's dating Asami, then the next, he's dating you, then Asami again, but you don't know they're dating again and Mako just can't decide between you two," said Wu.

"Hehe, yeah. Things were...'complicated' to say the least," said Korra.

"Well in all seriousness, you do deserve someone who will make you happy. You're pretty, you're talented, you're the Avatar!" Wu said, making Korra blush a little bit. "I'm surprised, no one has made their move on you yet."

"You mean besides you?" Korra said with snark.

"Hehe, well you know, Mako sure missed out," said Wu.

You should've seen him after we broke up and were trying to find the new airbenders. He was all, 'I thank you for your help in this investigation," Korra said, imitating Mako's saluting.

The two shared a laugh.

"Haha! Seriously?! Oh man! That Mako! Anyway, what happened after you learned airbending?" Wu asked.

Korra told the prince about the time when she fought her uncle, Unalaq, and formed harmonic convergence which merged their world with the spirit world and in turn, recreated the Air Nation.

"How did it feel when you merged with that...uh...Raavis..thing?" asked Wu.

"'Raava' and it felt unlike anything I had ever felt before," Korra answered. "The power was overwhelming. Kind of like..."

"Like me after a bowl of red bean rice? Cause let me tell ya, the firelord ain't got nothin' on the firepower I be packin'!" Wu said waving his hand across his butt.

This got a chuckle out of Korra.

"So...Wu..do you have any family? I mean outside your great aunt?" Korra asked.

"Nah...only child right here. Raised by a single mother," Wu answered, his face suddenly slumping. "My father died when I just a baby. I never really knew him."

"I'm so sorry," Korra said.

"I pretty much had to be the man of the house. From what my mom told me, my dad was quite the charmer, a real ladies man. So I decided to take after him and become the swauve, cool, debonair, charmer am I today," said Wu.

Korra eyeballed him with a raised eyebrow.

Yeah, Wu could automatically tell she wasn't. He realized he wasn't quite as charming as he lead on, but being a prince, he had to try and keep an image and stand out. Unfortunately, it ended up turning most people away, resulting in not a lot of friends.

"You know, you don't have to be so over the top all the time," said Korra. "Just be honest and sincere with people. Like how you're being with me now. Honestly, I like you a lot better than I did when I first met you."

A smile came on Wu's face as he realized there was truth to what Korra was saying, considering the number of friends he had made; Mako, Asami, Bolin, and of course, Korra.

The two continued talking as their conversation headed into Korra's first meeting with his great aunt, the Earth Queen. She told him of how she was keeping airbenders to use as her own personal army.

"I had no idea. My aunt really did that?" Wu asked in shock.

"Yes, I'm sorry, Wu," said Korra. "But believe me, I did not want Zaheer to kill her. If I'd been able to, I would've saved her."

"It's ok, I believe you. I just can't believe my own aunt would do such a thing," Wu said. "What could've caused her to do that?"

"Sometimes power corrupts. I've seen more than once what being in that kind of position can do to someone," said Korra.

"If that's the case, then I'm doubly glad I decided not to be king," said Wu.

The party was nearing it's end and Wu had developed an appetite, deciding to get some food, he asked Korra if she wanted something and she said yes as she was also getting pretty hungry. Wu came back with a large plate of food and immediately began scarfing it down.

"Wow! Who knew you had such a big appetite?" said Korra before she proceeded to scarf down the food along with Wu.

By the end, Wu and Korra were stuffed. Wu let out a big burp that could be hear for miles. Korra attempted to top him by letting out an even bigger burp. Wu was impressed, but not one to be out done, he let out an even bigger one than Korra's. The two exchanged burps, laughing in embarrassment as practically everyone was staring at them.

With the burping contest done, Korra told Wu about her battles with Zaheer and when she was poisoned. She recalled how helpless she felt and how it was one of the worst experiences of her life.

"Poisoned, huh? I can't even imagine how that must've felt. I'm sorry that happened to you," Wu said, placing a hand on Korra's.

The two had a brief stare and then looked away from each other, slightly blushing.

"Um...thank you...for...your...sympathy," Korra said.

"Hehe...no...problem..." said Wu.

* * *

It was well into the night and the festivities had all but come to an end. As only Varrick and Zhu Li could do, they departed for their honeymoon in one of Varrick's mechas with the words 'Just Married' welded on the back. Everyone watched as the newly weds flew away.

So with the reception over, everyone said their goodbyes and headed off home. Korra bid farewell to Mako, Bolin, and Asami; as well as Tenzin and the kids. She prepared to go home on Naga, but not before she had some last words with Wu.

"It was...nice talking to you, Wu," said Korra.

"Same. I hope we can do it again sometime," said Wu.

Korra mounted on Naga and waved bye to Wu before she departed.


End file.
